


Adam's Suit

by Tortellini



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Awkward Crush, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crushes, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Ronan Lynch Being an Asshole, Ronan Lynch Has Feelings, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch is Bad at Feelings, Secret Crush, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-30 03:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Adam feels a little awkward when he dresses all fancy for something, but someone else happens to like it instead.Oneshot/drabble





	Adam's Suit

Adam made a face and looked down at himself. He didn't know how he felt about this too much. To him he just looked awkward and lanky. But maybe he needed a second opinion. 

"What do you think?" he looked at Ronan. "How does this look, Ronan?"

Ronan was staring at him. Maybe a little weirdly. 

"...Ronan?" Was he having a stroke or something? Was the suit really that bad?

But no, unbeknownst to him, Ronan Lynch was staring at him for a whole different reason. The suit that he was wearing was perfect. And yeah, he was gonna be dramatic, maybe even a little bit sappy. Just a little though. It highlighted Adam's shoulders and his legs. Damn. He looked good. There was no other way Ronan could say it. 

"It fits really well."

"What?" Adam rose an eyebrow.

Ronan blushed. " I said you look like living hell!" 

Oh. 


End file.
